Whispered Words
by ilovebeindifferent
Summary: I'm really new to this but I love writing.And I got an idea one day-what if something really bad happened to Blossom? Something that changed her personality drastically and forced her to become someone different. Its kind of dark but I think it's a good idea. Rated M for sexual content, drug abuse and whatever else i can come up with...read or your family will be eaten by puppies!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfic so I could use a lot of reviews to help out! I could use any advice I could get please and thank you! It's kinda dark but…idk. I hope it's good. My friend likes it and I hope you do too! And I hope anything that has to do with sex isn't too bad considering I have no personal experience. Tell me if it sucks or not! If it does…then I don't know what I'll do. *huddles into corner with knees hugged to chest* **

As the last bell rang Blossom picked up her books and put them in her black messenger bag. School sucked. There were way too many people. She quickly pushed her way through the crowds of students and made it out the door. Once she was out into the cold autumn air she put up the hood of her dark red hoodie to hide her face. Blossom looked around to make sure her sisters weren't around and made her way to the woods behind the park, where she quickly located the path to the clearing only she knew about.  
Blossom went and sat down with her back to her favorite tree and put her knees up as a stand for her sketch pad. She looked down at her black skinny jeans and combat boots. So much had changed this year. Blossom didn't know what it was but she just didn't feel like…herself. She was depressed, and her grades had gone down. She used to be so smart but now she couldn't remember anything. It's like her brain had been turned to mush.  
Her bangs were longer this year and they almost covered her eyes completely and they were easy to hide behind. Her hair reached to her lower back but she got layers to give it a jagged look. She clipped a little red bow barrette on the side. People talked about her even though she tried to hide. They are always talking about the once happy, bright intelligent leader of the Powerpuff girls. Now her sisters didn't even consider her a part of the team. At the beginning of the year she started backing away from fights and she stopped giving her sisters orders. They knew something was wrong with their beloved sister and they were always there for her. They never talked about fighting villains anymore around her because they knew it upset her. Blossom even refused to fly. She lived like a regular human being. If only she could get rid of her accursed pink eyes. They were a constant reminder that she wasn't human but in fact was a super-human.  
She looked down at her sketch pad and saw a grim reaper standing over a little girl who appeared to be crying. That was how twisted and fucked up her mind had become.  
Suddenly Blossom's cell phone went off. She sighed when she looked at the name and saw it was Bubbles. For a moment she thought about just not answering and ignoring her. But she knew Bubbles would just keep calling until she got an answer. Blossom took a deep breath and pressed answer.  
"Hello?" She said in quietly.  
"OMG hey Bloss! What's happenin'?" Bubbles said in her high pitched perky voice.  
"Um just hangin' out. Ya know sketching and stuff."  
"Oh that's cool! I always love you're drawings even if some of them are kinda scary they're all so beautiful!"  
"Um thanks." Blossom really wished she could hang up and just go back to listening to nothing but the wind blowing through the trees.  
"So anyways, do you like wanna go to the movies with me and Buttercup later? It'll be super fun!"  
Blossom groaned and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know Bubs…"  
"Oh come on! Please, please, please? It's that new Tim Burton Movie! I know you love Tim Burton and it, like has Johnny Depp in it!"  
_Gawd damn it!_ Blossom thought. She did love Tim Burton and she really wanted to see that movie. "Okay I'll go." She said.  
"Oh yay! It's going to be so fun I can't wait!" She squealed and hung up.  
Blossom sighed and leaned her head back against the tree. She closed her eyes and started to sing. Singing always calmed her down. The lyrics flowed out of mouth soft and sweet.

_Playground, school bell rings again,_

_Rainclouds come to play again,_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind,_

_Giving you someone to talk to,_

_Hello…_

The wind blew through her hair as she sang. The forest seemed to go dead quiet so every tree and creature could hear Blossom's beautiful haunting voice.

_If I smile, and don't believe,_

_Soon I know, I'll wake, from this dream,_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,_

_Hello, I'm the light, living for you so you can't hide,_

_Don't cry._

Blossom had gotten up and started to dance around the little clearing. She elegantly twirled and jumped. Her moves so graceful and sweet. She felt like someone was watching her but decided it was just her imagination and she ignored it.

_Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping!_

_Hello,_

_I'm still here,_

_All that's left of yesterday…_

When she stopped singing she sat down in the middle of her clearing. It seemed so strangely quiet, when all of a sudden she was knocked flat on her back by some unseen force.  
Blossom tried to get up but the wind had been knocked out of her. Before she knew what was happening someone grabbed her long hair by the roots and yanked her up. She yelped at the pain and came face to face with her attacker. She looked into his blood red eyes and gasped,  
"_Brick_," it was barely a whisper, but he heard it. He grinned evilly and laughed.  
"Surprised to see me red?" he asked with a voice full of venom. "You thought you got rid of me and my brothers didn't you? Well to bad, 'cus we're back!" He whispered the last part right in her ear as she shook uncontrollably.  
"Well? Are you going to say anything you little fucking bitch?" He hissed. Blossom whimpered and felt tears coming to her eyes.  
When did all of this happen? When did she become so weak and scared? All these questions running through her head…then she remembered. It had happened last year, after they fought and defeated a monster. Blossom and her sisters were all celebrating their victory.

_Flashback_

_(Blossom POV)_

"_Wow Blossom that was incredible!" Bubbles squealed.  
I shrugged my shoulders and flipped my long hair over my shoulder. "It was no big deal really." I said with a smirk.  
"Are you kidding?" Buttercup jumped in front of us. "Blossom you were all like, 'boom' and 'pow' and, and 'bang, boom, bash'," Buttercup yelled while punching and kicking the air.  
I couldn't help but laugh as we continued to walk down the street of Townsville. I smoothed down my bright pink shirt and thought about how the attack I pulled was nothing more than simple physics.  
"Blossom!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bubbles who had moved to walk beside me.  
"What is it Bubs?" I asked her. Bubbles is so pretty with her long blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes, shinning like the ocean. After a few years Bubble's figure slimed put and now she was tall and slender. Almost like a supermodel. And Buttercup. Her jet black hair reached her shoulders now and she had dyed the tips green. Her eyes shone like emeralds and she was shorter than Bubbles but still a little tall. And she was much curvier with huge boobs and a giant ass.  
It's not that I think I'm ugly or anything, It's just…I don't see anything special. I'm just a geek.  
"BLOSSOM!"  
I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Huh? What?" I looked at my sisters, who were looking at me funny.  
"Did you hear anything she just said?" Buttercup asked me.  
"Um, no…sorry Bubbles. What did you say?" I asked looking apologetically at my sisters.  
Bubbles sighed. "I was just saying that I think you should take art with me when school starts again. It'll be fun!"  
"I'll think about it" I said giving her a small smile. _

_I said goodbye to my sisters as I walked off to my job at the coffee shop. I could fly but today was just such a nice day, and there weren't too many people.  
Everything was fine until I rounded the corner and was dragged into an alley. I was thrown on the ground. Hard. I looked up to see who my attacker was and looked at a boy about eighteen or nineteen. A few years older than me.  
He wore black jeans, a black t-shirt and black and white sneakers. His wrists were covered in bracelets and he had a silver cross hanging on a chain around his neck. He smirked down at me. I could see his electric blue eyes pierce me from behind his emo cut black hair.  
I hate to admit it but the guys pretty hot. But, that didn't matter. He was attacking me and I needed to get away.  
I jumped up and looked up at him at him with cold eyes. "What do you want?" I asked him in a serious voice.  
He chuckled and leaned towards me. God he was tall. He was like three inches taller than me. But that wasn't important. I'm a superhero. "What do I want?" He asked. "What I want…" He leaned in so his mouth was right next to me ear, "is you."  
I stumbled backwards in surprise. "What?" I asked. Instead of answering me he just walked towards me with an evil smile on his face until my back hit a wall. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and looked down. He had injected me with…something. It was making me really weak really fast.  
I opened my mouth but no words came out. My legs and arms wouldn't work. I was totally helpless. I was surprised when the boy pressed his body against mine and leaned down to start kissing my neck. One of his hands squeezed my breast while the other cupped my butt. I knew what was happening but I was totally defenseless. I could feel his need press up against my stomach.  
He quickly tore of all my clothes. I had never felt so exposed in my life. I was too weak to even cover myself up. As he started to unbutton his pants I began shaking violently. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was a good girl. Good grades, good manners, good deeds.  
So why was this happening to me? I felt a tear slip down my cheek and the boy licked it away, laughing. He was dragging this on forever. Why couldn't he just get it over…then I screamed. I didn't think I had the strength to scream but I did. My mouth was quickly covered by a hand. I had been thrown into buildings, zapped by lazars, punched and kicked many times before, but I had never ever felt any pain like this before. I just sobbed as he thrust into me not giving me any time to adjust.  
This had to be a girl's worst fear. Losing her virginity by rape. The way he pushed into me gave me no pleasure at all…only pain. Soon it became unbearable and everything went dark._

(Normal POV)

Blossom's chest heaved from sobbing as she remembered what had happened. Brick's eyes widened slightly before he glared at her again. He tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her face so it was only inches from his own.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed. "Why don't you fuckin' fight me all ready you little whore?"  
"Please," Blossom whispered as tears streamed down her face. She was flung down on the ground and she pulled down her sleeves more to make sure her arms were completely covered from Brick's eyes. Blossom hugged her knees to her chest with one hand as she ran her other though her long hair.  
Blossom peered up at her counterpart through long eyelashes, who was staring at her with a look of utter disbelief. He slowly backed up shaking his head.  
"I can't believe this bullshit," he said before flying away, leaving nothing but a red streak through the sky.  
It started to rain. It was as if the skies were crying with Blossom. Remembering what happened to her a year ago.

_Flashback_

_She woke up naked in an alleyway in the middle of the night, feeling an unfamiliar throbbing in between her legs. Standing up on wobbly legs and noticing the blood that ran down them. Quickly flying home and through her bedroom window. She had been so thankful she had her own room. She had showered and put on pajamas. She looked in the mirror and saw herself. But…she wasn't…herself. She had known she could never tell anyone what had happened. But, she needed to get rid of all the emotional pain in her head. That's when the thought came to her.  
She grabbed the razor from her sink and without much hesitation quickly slashed it across the inside of her wrist. At first she hissed in pain, but then she felt only relief. And she did it again and again and she finally felt okay.  
Blossom had washed of the razor and her arm before she bandaged it up and went to bed. After that she got her hair cut. She traded her skirts for skinny jeans and she wore long-sleeves, hoodies, or fingerless gloves. She started wearing combat boots and she got rid of her big red bow holding her hair back and replaced it with a small clip.  
She started to listen to scream and metal and started to express her feelings through art. Blossom became afraid of everything and shied away from fights. Then, she became who she is today. _

Blossom had crawled over to her bag in the rain and pulled out a little knife. She rolled up her sleeves and looked at all the old scars on the inside of her arms. She started slashing the knife across her arm and watched the blood mix with rain. She made three quick cuts before putting her knife away and rolling her sleeves down.  
Blossom stood up and pulled her hood over her head again. Not that it would protect her from the rain. She was already soaked to the bone. She flung her bag over her shoulder and walked back down the path, unaware of the red eyes that had been secretly watching her the whole time…__


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay yeah I know that I posted the first chapter of this and then, like, disappeared off the face of the earth…sorry. I had a lot of shit going on and I still do. I'm going to counseling soon for depression and anger issues and stuff. But it's not like I'm going to talk to him. Besides, who wants to talk to someone who doesn't really care? But, anyways, lately I've had writers block but I know I need to post something soon so I'm gonna try my best. I'm also going to try to make longer chapters and add side pairings (Blossom is going to have other relationships too). So just relax and read about all this depressing, dark shit that goes through my head. *backs away laughing evilly* Mwahahahahaha! :D  
Mariah-your lovely author who happens to be slightly crazy...and sometimes talks to walls.**

(Blossom's POV)

I walked through the door and through the living room. I was shaking uncontrollably from the freezing cold rain and the scare I had. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I whirled around only to see buttercup looking shocked.  
"Are you okay?" She asked sounding worried.  
"I'm fine." I told her as I wrapped my arms around myself. She eyed me skeptically and put her hand on her hip.  
"Did you forget about something?" She asked a little angry. For a moment I only looked at her confused until it dawned on me. I gasped and threw my hand over my mouth.  
"The movie!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah, the movie! Bubbles was so excited! All she wanted to do was hang out with her sister." Buttercup looked at me with sad eyes filled with hurt and loneliness. "Bubs misses you…I miss you." Buttercup put her hand on my shoulder. "What happened to you Bloss? This isn't the girl we remember. What happened to the girly, bossy leader girl? What happened to your smile?"  
I opened my mouth and then closed it again, not knowing how to respond. My eyes started watering so I looked at the floor and let my hair fall to cover my face.  
"Blossom...we're just worried." She moved forward and brushed some hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.  
"I know BC...it's just…" I had troubled getting the words out because my breath was so shaky, but I finally managed to choke out, "If…If you o-only knew…wh-wh-what happened last year…y-you'd understand!" As the tears started to fall I quickly ran past Buttercup, who just looked at me in disbelief, and up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it before falling to the floor.  
I cried for myself, I cried for my sisters and the professor. I cried because I knew I was hurting them. I only caused problems.  
I don't know how long I stayed there sobbing before I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.  
Slowly I pulled myself off the floor and made my way to my bathroom. I filled the bathtub up with scalding hot water and quickly peeled of my clothes. I stared in the mirror, looking at my reflection. Why did he choose to rape me anyways? I saw a pale girl with small boobs and a plain face. So why me? There is nothing special about me what-so-ever. I sighed and walked to the tub and slowly stepped in hissing at how hot it was.  
I sank down far enough so only my head was out of the water and I looked at my hair floating around in the steaming water. At that moment it looked like fire surrounding me. It was ridiculous. My hair is bright red-orange and I don't even have one freckle. Would this whole situation be easier if I had a mother? But I don't have a mother. I was 'born' in a lab with Chemical X. I am not human.  
I finished my bath and pulled myself out of the water, wrapping myself in a short, black, fluffy towel. The hair thing was really bothering me so I finally did what I've been planning for a while.  
I reached into a cabinet and pulled out a box of permanent black hair dye. When I looked in the mirror I couldn't believe what I saw. I didn't look anything like me anymore…and I loved it. I smiled at my reflection. Actually smiled. I went out to my closet and went through it. I needed to go away for a while.  
After a little searching I finally found the perfect outfit. I dropped the towel and put on my red bra and boyshorts. I pulled on the fishnet tights followed by the short, black, jean skirt with skulls on one half. Then I put on the red halter top followed by black fingerless gloves that came up to my elbows. I went back to my closet and after some digging around I pulled out a pair of black, lace up, combat boot, heels. They were my prized possession. I put them on and stood up looking in the mirror.  
Now for the makeup. I put on black eye shadow and thick black, sparkly eyeliner with wings coming off the corner of my eyes. Then I added mascara, making my already long thick eyelashes even fuller. I didn't like lipstick, nor did I own any so I just put on a coat of clear shimmery lip gloss.  
I teased my hair and then pulled it into a side ponytail with a red ponytail holder so my long, now midnight black hair, flowed down over my right breast, almost to my hip. Then I clipped in my little red bow barrette and I stood In front of my mirror looking at my reflection. I kind of looked like a slut but I didn't mind. I kind of like it even. I grabbed a red duffle bag and quickly filled it with a good majority of my wardrobe. I swung the bag over my shoulder after pocketing all my savings. The bag was pretty light with my superhuman strength. I know I normally avoid using powers but this one is a little harder to not using and it was helping right now so I just shrugged it off.  
I quietly made my way down the stairs and out the front door. I needed to start over with my life. I was never comfortable in my own skin and I thought it's about time I start smiling again. It was time to say goodbye to goody two-shoes, little miss perfect and have a little fun. And that's exactly what I set out to do.  
` Before I went wherever I was going I had a few things I needed to do. I walked into Townsville and after getting many weird looks from the preppy upside part of Townsville, I turned down an alley and came out into the…less happy side.  
I shifted the bag on my shoulder and walked down the street swaying my hips from side to side.  
I walked into the little shop and up to the counter, where I leaned over it folding my arms across the top.  
"How can I help you sweetheart?" I looked up to the sound of an arrogant deep voice and smirked.  
"Hey Mitch," I said mischievously. He did a double take and the look of surprise on his face was so funny I started laughing.  
"Blossom?" He asked. "Is that you?"  
"The one and only!" I said as I jumped up on the counter and crossed my legs.  
"What happened to you?" He looked me up and down questioningly as I just tilted my head to the side smiling at him. "You look so...different. What happened to Townsville's little angel?"  
I laughed again before answering his question. "That bitch is long gone." He looked at me and disbelief. "What are you gawking at? I came here for some piercings." He cleared his throat and was and smirked at me.  
"So what can I do for ya?" I just smiled back and told him.  
It didn't take long until I was smiling in a mirror admiring the small black hoop on the bottom right side of my lip, and the little skull pendent hanging over my belly button. I handed Mitch the money I owed and swung my bag over my shoulder exiting the shop, and walked off towards a rundown little bar.  
I stepped inside and walked up to counter, perching myself on a stool. A large man covered in tattoos came to me while cleaning a glass. "And what can I get for you doll face?" I felt bile rise up in my throat but I forced it down and put on a smile. After all fake smiles were nothing new to me.  
"I don't care just make it alcoholic." I told him happily.  
"You got it sugar." The man gave me a wink before walking off to get my drink. I took the time to observe my surroundings. There weren't many people here, but those that I did see weren't much to look at. I looked back when I heard a glass thump on the counter in front of me.  
"Thanks." I said. "How much?"  
"It's on me babe." I looked up at him and smiled before he walked away when the door opened and closed again and someone else stalked up to the bar. Out of curiosity I looked over but quickly looked away again.  
It couldn't be who I thought it was…but it had to be. I knew those shades anywhere. But his skin is tan. What happened to the sickly green color? I hid my eyes knowing they would be a dead giveaway of my identity. I took a sip of the drink in front of me and loved the way it burned going down my throat. I had no idea what it was, but I liked it a lot. It helped put my mind at ease but only a little. I felt like he was looking at me. I turned my head slightly to the right and immediately regretted it. It was him. His sunglasses had slid down his nose and he was looking at me suspiciously. I quickly downed my drink, grabbed my bag and rushed out of the bar.  
Guzzling my drink that fast was not a good idea on my part. And whatever it was, it was strong. I started feeling lightheaded almost immediately after exiting. I heard quick footsteps following me and all I could think was_ shit_! I tripped over a crack and would have fell flat on my face, had a pair of strong arms not caught me around the waist and kept me upright. They released me and I whirled around to look in a pair of cold eyes.  
"Ace," I whispered.  
"Pinkie?" He asked sounding slightly confused. "That you?"  
"I-i..uh…I don't…" I wasn't sure what to say. I was scared. He was a villain and I had no idea what I was going to do. I took a step back but stopped short and doubled over. It took everything I had not to puke right then and there.  
"You're coming with me." Ace said before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I would have screamed had I not been so sick. He grabbed my bag and started to walk off. It didn't take long before I blacked out.

When I woke up I was confused to say the least. My head hurt like a bitch and I was laying on something hard…a table? I slowly sat up and winced at the pain. I looked around and found myself in an apartment and I was indeed on a table.  
I tried to look to the right but my head immediately started spinning and my vision went blurry.  
"Bossss. She'sssss awake." It was obvious who that voice belonged to.  
My vision cleared again in time for me to see Ace walk into the room, and Snake exited into what I assumed was the kitchen. Ace came to stand in front of me and took a drink from the bottle of beer in his hand.  
"Hey Powerpuff." I flinched at the words. "I almost didn't recognize you," he continued. "What, with the hair and clothes and makeup. You went all emo. I was surprised since you haven't been fighting crime with your sisters the past year. The only thing that gave you away was you pretty pink eyes," he said it with a sneer and leaned towards me.  
My head had finally stopped spinning and the pain in my head reduced to a mild ache. "Why did you bring me here, Ace?" My voice came out quiet. Great I was already back to my scared little self. He raised an eyebrow at me and lowered his shades so he could look at me over the top of them.  
He seemed surprised by my question and stumbled over his words, "W-well, I mean…you're a Powerpuff...I…uh…we want to get your sisters too." Ace scratched the back of his neck and I really looked at him for the first time since being there. I almost gasped out loud. His green skin was now a light tan, and his hair that used to be long and greasy was now cut so it was short on one side and longer on the other coming down a little past his chin. It looked sort of like Andy Biersacks new haircut from Black Veil Brides. He was tall, maybe six foot four, and he looked muscular without being bulky.  
He was maybe nineteen or twenty, and he was hot! I cleared my throat and looked up at him through my eyelashes. "My sisters won't come looking for me…" I whispered.  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"They don't need me anymore. I only cause problems and make them miserable. They'll be much happier with me out of their lives."  
"Damn it!" Ace yelled and grabbed me around the throat. I gasped and put my hands around his arm. "So you're basically useless?!" My eyes widened in fear and my mouth opened in a silent scream. "Well? Why don't you use your _powers_ to save you?" He lifted me up off the ground and I kicked my legs around gasping for breath.  
"Please…" I gasped. "Don't!" He dropped me and I landed in a heap, my hair coming down and covering my face like a curtain. My hand immediately went to my throat as I gasped in deep breaths of air.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! Stand up and use your powers on me! Fight me bitch!" He was screaming, all while he grabbed a fistful of hair and shook me back and forth. "Why won't you use your powers or fight anymore?!"  
That was the last straw. "_If you knew what I went through you'd understand why I am the way I am!_" All of a sudden my hair was released and I looked up at Ace. He had no emotion on his face whatsoever.  
"It couldn't have been that bad." He told me.  
"And how would you know?"  
"Well what happened?"  
"Why should I tell you? You wouldn't care. You're just a villain. Superheroes don't tell villains about their problems." I slowly stood up and crossed my arms over my chest in my defensive way. _Great. So much for forgetting about the past._  
"Well it seems to me, you ain't no superhero anymore. And you were running away weren't you? So obviously you couldn't tell your family…so why not tell me?" The last part was said with a smirk.  
This guy made my blood boil. I could feel the powers I've been working so hard to keep suppressedrising to the surface.  
"You have no idea what I've been through." I could feel my nails pressing into my skin about ready to draw blood. I started shaking uncontrollably. "This past year has been a living _hell_!" Tears began pooling in my eyes and I remained looking at the floor. "Ever since that day…one year ago…I've been afraid." I could feel my black painted nails break skin and I saw crimson flow down twining itself around my arm. "Ever since…that _guy_! I've been scared of everything and everyone. You have no idea how scared I am being alone in this room with you…I keep think what you could do. _I hate myself_! I wanted to change who I was and start over…forget about the past! But you came along and _ruined It_!"  
I looked up at Ace to see he had removed his sunglasses and was looking at me. "What did he do?"  
I took a deep breath before I answered his question. "He took something very special from me," I whispered. He had to lean forward to hear me. "He took something that every girl holds dear to her heart. Something a girl only wishes to give to someone she loves. He took the thing I didn't want to lose…not at age fifteen." I looked at the blood running down my arms ruining my gloves. I stood on my tiptoes and placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. Leaning forward so my mouth was near his ear I whispered, "he raped me." Slowly I backed away to see the look of complete shock on his face. His eyes looked huge, especially with his added eyeliner. Weird. I never thought Ace would be into eyeliner but now that he wasn't green anymore It looked good.  
I turned away and looked at the wall. "That guys an asshole." I whipped my head back around.  
"What?"  
"I said he's an asshole." He put his sunglasses back on and walked towards me. "I'm sorry that happened to you.  
"Why do you care? You're a bad guy! Why do you care what happens to me?" I walked up to him so there was only about an inch of space between us and I looked up at him.  
"I may be a bad guy, but one thing I would never do is take advantage of a girl when she isn't willing. Sure I've had sex with more girls than I can count but I never, _ever _pressured them into anything." I looked down and stared at his chest. He was wearing a tight black tee shirt and it looked very sexy. _No, stop Blossom! He's the enemy,_ I mentally chastised myself. "Did he hurt you?"  
Tears started streaming down my face, and I threw my arms around his waist hugging him tight.  
He was rigid at first from shock but he soon let his muscles relax even though he didn't hug me back. After a few moments I released him and wiped my face but then I noticed the blood.  
"Oh shit!" It started to sting as I noticed it. I frantically looked around until I saw my bag lying on the floor and I ran over to it. It didn't take long for me to find some bandages and cleaning wipes.  
I pulled off my gloves and wiped my arms down with the wipes before bandaging them up. As I was putting my stuff away Ace came up behind me and yanked my arm up.  
"What the fuck is this?" He asked? I stared at him with wide eyes. No one had _ever_ seen my scars before.  
"It's nothing!" I yelled, trying to pull away.  
"Do you cut?!"  
"Just leave me alone!" I closed my eyes tight and turned my head away. I was pushed down, none to gently, and suddenly felt weight on top of me. Both my arms were pinned to the floor on either side of my head. I looked up to see Ace's face hovering above mine.  
"Why do you do this?"  
"Because I'm depressed. I'm useless, weak, scared and ugly! Nobody loves me!" I was about to list more things wrong with me, but I was cut off by his lips covering mine. They just stayed they for a moment in a sweet simple kiss before he pulled away.  
"You are not, I repeat not, ugly." Even though his shades were covering his eyes, I could feel his eyes burning into my soul.  
"Why don't you just stay here?" He whispered in my ear.  
"Would the boys be okay with that?"  
"I don't give a shit. I'm in charge, what I say goes." He leaned down and kissed me again. My first real kiss. I felt so stupid and inexperienced so I just went along with what he did. He ran his tongue across my lips and I opened my mouth in surprise to have his tongue slip inside my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and he slowly pulled away looking down at me. He leaned down and placed a few kisses on my neck before moving his lips up to my ear and growling in the most sexy way, "You're mine."

**Don't hate me. I know this is a BrickXBlossom fanfiction but I need to do something different than all the other ones out there**. **Now please, please, **_**PLEASE**_** review! Tell me! Does it suck? Is it too short? Am I moving it along too fast? Do you hate my idea?! Should I just go jump off a cliff so you don't have to ever read my terrible writing again?! Or is it good? Review please and give me your opinions. Oh and I also love to draw so should I like draw some of the scenes? Because I when I'm writing I can just see a picture in my head and feel the need to draw it. I can put them on my deviantart account and give links, so tell me what you think of that. Also I swear I will start updating more frequently.  
Love, Mariah-who is paranoid…about many things. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys I'm back! The reviews I've gotten have really helped a lot. I've started to think this is moving way to fast and I am going to add more to each scene. And I'm also gonna proof read better because I've read through my last chapters and noticed a couple tiny little mistakes in each chapter and even though I know they aren't that bad I couldn't help but want to slam my face into a wall for being an idiot. And I know the BlossomXAce thing freaks some of you out but I don't think it's really been done before. And it really will help with my plot so just sit tight BlossomXBrick WILL happen. Just be patient;). BTW my counseling has started and it's pissing me off…so yeah don't be surprised if my anger starts reflecting on my writing…even more than it already does…aha. Anyways…YOUR MIND IS NOW UNDER MY CONTROL! You will now all be good little minions and stare at the screen, taking in the words I write…you will then review and add this story to your favorites…*strange hand motions* O.O  
Mariah-the fifteen year old girl who is addicted to watermelon blowpops(they're Jayy Von Monroe's favorite too:3)**

I stepped out of the shower after letting the water run over me until it ran cold. I scrubbed off the makeup that had run down my face from crying, and pulled on some clothes. I still couldn't believe that just moments ago I kissed Ace and now I was going to be staying with the Gangreen Gang. It felt wrong but right. For the first time in a while I felt loved. Loved by Ace, but nonetheless…loved. But they're villains…I shook my head to get rid of all the doubts. It was love and that's what I needed.  
I threw on some acid wash skinny jeans, a black camisole and a red zip up hoodie. I redid my makeup, though it wasn't quite as bold as earlier and brushed my hair before putting it into low pigtails, and clipped my barrette on the side where it belonged. I put on my normal, non-heeled, combat boots and made my way out of the bathroom and into the living room only to find it empty.  
Since no one was in there I continued into what I assumed was the kitchen. I walked through the door to see the whole gang sitting around the table, not green, and all drinking alcohol of some sort. When they saw me walk in, everyone but Ace spit out what they were drinking or started choking. I suddenly wrapped my arms around myself, not liking the attention and walked over to Ace, fully aware of the eyes staring at me ready to fight me.  
Apparently Ace hadn't told them the news. Why am I not surprised? I started talking in the quiet soft voice of mine, "Um…thanks for…_eek!" _I was cut off, and surprised by Ace grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to sit sideways on his lap. Everyone gasped and I could feel the blush rising to the surface. Quickly I looked down and started playing with my hands as a means of distraction.  
"Um, boss? What's going on?" Big Billy asked hesitantly. I looked over at them through my bangs but quickly looked back to my hands.  
"Hmm?" Ace, who had been staring at me, amused by my reaction, looked over at the rest of the boys, who were staring at them in shock and chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Blossom went through some shit and changed her image and stuff, I mean obviously look at her, and anyways, things were said, stuff happened, and now she's staying here, and oh yeah, she's also my girl from now on." Ace smiled up at me and I gave him a small shy smile in return, fully aware of the fact I was still blushing as red as my hoodie.  
The whole gang just sat there staring at us, looks of disbelief all across their faces. I started playing with one of my pigtails. My hair was still damp from my shower and I could smell my shampoo. The smell of vanilla calmed me down a bit even though inside I was still freaking out.  
"Boss, are you sure this is a good idea?" I looked over when Grubber spoke…wait…Grubber can talk?! I was certain he was never able to do that before. He also looked normal. Not especially cute or anything but…average.  
Ace glared at him over the top of his shades. "Are you doubting my decisions?"  
"Um, no, but…" Grubber started stuttering.  
"But? But what?"  
"No-nothing boss…"  
At that Ace smirked and turned my head towards him kissed me. Right there in front of all of them. He clearly enjoyed embarrassing me. I could feel him smile into the kiss. When he tried to slip his tongue in my mouth, I gasped and he pulled away laughing.  
"What's wrong? Are you embarrassed?" He gently tugged on one of my pigtails and if I could blush harder I knew I would.  
"I..j-just…them and…" I kept stuttering and looking around making random hand motions while Ace continued to look amused and the other boys looked at each other with worried glances.  
"Babe, why don't you go chill out there for a while so I can talk to the guys." He gently pushed me off his lap and I turned to face him.  
"Don't say anything about what I told you…" I said in a worried voice.  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it." I nodded my head and turned to walk out when he gently hit my ass. I jumped and squealed before blushing again and quickly walked back into the living room, as they all laughed at me.  
I grabbed my IPod and sketchbook from my bag before stretching out on the couch bending one knee and setting my sketchpad against my leg. I pulled up the hood of my hoodie and put my ear buds in my ears and started to blast 'The Drug in Me Is You' by Falling in Reverse. Softly I began to sing along to Ronnie Radke's amazing voice as I opened up to a blank page and grabbed my pencil. Then I was gone, as I am whenever I draw. I go into a state of meditation and I have no idea what is going on around me. The only thing I was aware of was my hand gliding across the paper. It would be the only time I would ever be happy.  
I don't know how long I was in that state of mind but I was finally snapped out of it by a gently tapping on my shoulder. I blinked and pulled my ear buds out and looked over to see Lil' Arturo looking at me. I knew he was older than me but he still looked so young. Maybe eleven or twelve.  
"Oh…um hi Arturo," I said giving him a confused glance.  
"Hola senorita Blossom." He smiled and waved at me. "I just-a…wanted to tell you, you have a lovely voice.  
I blinked a few times at that and then realized I must have been singing while I was drawing. Not many people had ever heard me sing before, so I wasn't used to people complimenting my voice.  
"Oh, um, thanks." I tried to hide my face but Arturo sat on the edge of the couch and leaned over and looked me in the eye. He squinted as if trying to see something more clearly and cocked his head to the side. "What?" I asked nervously.  
"You're eyes senorita. There is a lot of sadness in them." I slightly opened my mouth but then closed it again. "It's as if you've been through many troubles lately. I see the same sadness that is in your eyes within your beautiful drawing."  
I looked down and studied the drawing. There was a dark forest with a full moon hanging in the sky, casting an eerie glow across everything as you can see by the shadows. In the forest was a large wolf looking straight ahead, and in the wolves eyes you could see a lot of pain and sadness. I quickly flipped my sketchpad closed and stuck it and my pencil in my bag.  
"So…" I started, "what did Ace tell you guys?"  
Arturo just shrugged and flipped his long hair out of his eyes. "He just said that you were staying here and what happened to you is none of our business. He said the only way we find out what happened is if you decide to tell us. And honestly I agree. Your business is your own." I smiled at him and decided he could be a good friend. "Ace also wanted me to tell you where your room is. 'Cause he knew ya wouldn't wanna stay in his room." Arturo laughed a little before standing and offering his hand to me.  
Smiling a little I took his offered hand and stood up grabbing my large duffle bag to follow him down the hall. We walked past several doors with various signs on the outside saying whose room it was until we came to the last door on the left that was completely bare.  
Arturo swung it opened and motioned for me to go in. The room was completely empty besides a large bed vacant of any sheets or covers, a bedside table, a vanity and a closet. I walked over to the bed and threw my bag on it and looked around. I did not like the empty whiteness of the room and decided that something just had to be done.  
"There's a bunch of paint out in the shed in case you want to paint it." Arturo said from behind me. I pulled out my IPod to check the time and realized I was only about one in the afternoon. I slipped it back in my pocket and a smile snuck onto my face.  
I whirled around to face Arturo. "Thanks…I actually think I'm gonna do that right now."  
"Do you want help?"  
Thanks for the offer but I'd rather do it alone." Walked over to him and bent down to quickly peck him on the cheek before leaving. I walked out of there very nicely sized house, still in the middle of the Townsville dump, and around the back into the shed I was pretty sure used to be there house. I walked in and made two trips back and forth from the shed to my room.  
Finally I stood in the middle of my room with red and black paint, various sized paint brushes, and tarps to protect the floor from the mess I was bound to make. I looked in the mirror of the vanity and realized I had better change so I didn't ruin my clothes. I went through my bag and pulled out a pair of black cargo pants, an Asking Alexandria tee-shirt and a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. I kept my hair in pigtails but took out the red bow clip and tied a red bandana around my. I took out my IPod dock and plugged it in and hooked my IPod up.  
I started blasting 'Looking Hot Dangerous' by Blood on the Dance Floor and danced around the room as I began working. After covering everything with tarps I opened up the red paint and started listening to the incredible voices that belong to none other than Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Moroe.

_Jet Black Diamond hair,_

_People stare I don't care!_

_Wanna taste?_

_Sure I'll share! _

_Gotta be big, I'll take you there!_

I couldn't help but dance to the upbeat song about not caring what others think as I started painting the white wall a deep scarlet red. I couldn't help but notice how the paint looked like blood running down the walls. I giggled at the thought of it. Me and my creepy sense of humor.

_Glammed up, fabulous,_

_Looking hot dangerous!_

_So vicious, delicious,_

_I got you fucking like it's fitness!_

I smiled and couldn't help but sing along as the course came on.

_What, what!_

_What, what! _

_Throw it up, throw it up_

_Just don't give a fuck!_

_What, what!_

_What, what! _

_Throw it up, throw it up_

_Just don't give a fuck!_

I spun and giggled as I ran the brush across the wall, not believing I could ever have so much fun painting a room. I was so happy having people who cared about me! I wasn't sure about all the boys but I was sure about Ace and Arturo. I felt loved. I didn't feel like they were all just pitying me.  
I continued to paint and dance and sing through every song that came on. I sang along to every song from 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' by Panic! At The Disco to 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance to Polar Bear Club, Cherri Bomb, and so many others. I was finally finishing painting the border of the room black as I was listening 'Revenge Porn' from BOTDF's new album. I smiled to myself and as I stepped back to admire my work and couldn't help but dance to the fast beat of the song.  
I jumped around whipping my hair back and forth. I turned towards my door and let out a small high-pitched scream when I saw Ace leaning lazily against the door frame with an amused smirk on his face, his shades on the tip of his nose. I ran over to my IPod dock and quickly turned it off.  
I turned to face him blushing furiously. "Um…how long were you um…"  
"Standing here?" He offered. I could only nod in response. "A little while," he said coming towards me, looking around my room. "Interesting choice of music. Who is that?"  
"Um…Blood on the Dance Floor." I said smiling at the ground shyly.  
"Hm…I haven't heard of them." Ace strode over to my IPod and picked it up looking at the picture of them displayed on the screen. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Are they gay?"  
"NO!" I quickly walked up to him and snatched it out of his hand. "Well one of them is…but that's beside the point!" I looked at the picture of them admiringly.  
"Which one's gay? I can't tell."  
I huffed before pointing him out. "He is. Jayy Von Monroe. But who cares if he's gay? I love him, he's amazing! He's an incredible singer, screamer, dancer and hula-hooper!" I was practically drooling as I went on and on about Jayy Von Monroe, or Jayy Von Phenomenon if you will. "And he is so, so, so, so, so _sexy_!"  
Ace took the IPod and studied the picture again. "I'm hotter," he said before handing it back.  
"_In your dreams!_" I scoffed. Ace took off his sunglasses and hooked them to the front of his shirt, rolling his eyes.  
"I think the paint fumes are getting to your head kid." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room and out into the hall, which smelled much better than my room. He led me out to the kitchen and gestured for me to sit at the table. I sat and noticed Snake and Arturo both looking at the screen of laptop. I wasn't sure what they were looking at because it was faced away from me.  
Arturo looked up from the screen and gave me a friendly smile which I returned. He quickly returned his gaze to the laptop when Snake nudged his arm and pointed to something.  
Ace returned and set a glass in front of me before spinning a chair around and sitting backwards resting his chin on his arms folded over the back. "Try it." He said nodding to the glass. My eyes widened as I looked from him to the glass filled with a dark brown liquid. I cautiously lifted the glass to my nose and sniffed. I blinked in surprise. Whatever it was it was strong.  
"What is it…" I asked him, fully aware or the other two boys looking at us with smirks of their own.  
"Just try it."  
"But-"  
"Try it!"  
Sighing, I slowly lifted the glass to my lips and took a sip. I looked up at Ace who was looking at me expectantly.  
"It's good." I said, which made him smile. I took another drink and smiled.  
"Good." Ace said before pulling out a cigarette and placing it between his lips. He pulled out a lighter and quickly lit it. I crinkled my nose and he looked at me.  
"What?" He asked.  
"That's not good for you." I said looking at the cigarette disapprovingly. He just shrugged as he purposely blew some smoke towards me.  
"Oh well." He said. I rolled my eyes and continued to sip my drink.  
"Hey…um, bosssss?" I looked up when snake spoke. "Can we talk to you in private?" He asked nodding his head towards me.  
"Do you mind pinkie?" Ace asked me.

"Nah I'll just go out there." I grabbed my drink and walked out the living room and lay on the couch. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the flat screen television that had most likely been stolen. I went to the guide and randomly scrolled through the channels when something caught my eye and I immediately clicked on it with a smile.  
About twenty minutes later Ace walked into the room with Snake and Arturo following close behind. Ace lifted my legs before sitting down on the couch and placing them across his lap. I smiled at him before turning my full attention back to the movie.  
"What is this?" He asked. I whipped my head around to look at him like he was crazy.  
"What is this?!" I yelled. "This is a masterpiece created by the one and only Tim Burton! Starring Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter! _This_ is 'Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'!" I found it ridiculous that he had never heard of it and turned back to the screen as Sweeney Todd started to sing 'Epiphany', one of my favorite songs in the whole movie. I couldn't help but sing along as he started going up to people in his delusion asking them if they wanted a shave. I got chills at the part where he said, "I want you bleeders," but continued smiling nonetheless.  
Snake who had been standing there looking at the TV with Arturo looked at me like I was crazy but I just ignored him as he left to go to his room. Arturo looked at me and smiled.  
"Goodnight senorita Blossom." He said before hurrying of to his room as well. I smiled and nodded but then went right back to my movie. I finished my drink and me and Ace sat in silence, watching the movie.  
A while later when the movie was ended I was still smiling although I was much sleepier, while Ace looked at the screen with a startled expression.  
"What is it?" I asked him.  
"The ending of the movie…" He said still in shock.  
"What about it?" I asked giggling a little.  
"He killed his wife on accident, he killed Mrs. Lovette, and that little boy killed him!"  
"That little boy's name is Toby. Isn't he adorable? He has such a nice voice." I said as my head rolled to the side and I struggled to keep my eyes open.  
"Alright I think it's time you go to bed." Ace said as he got up knocking my feet off his lap. I stood up slowly and walked to my room where I grabbed some pajamas and face wash. I quickly went to the bathroom and changed into my short 'Nightmare before Christmas' pajama shorts and a black tank-top. I pulled out the hair ties keeping my hair up and brushed it out. It took forever as usual but I managed.  
I took off my makeup and washed my face before gathering my things and going back to my room. I put them in my bag and only then noticed the tarps and the smell of paint filling the room. I kind of just stood there for a while until I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I spun around and saw Ace.  
"You can't sleep in here." He said looking around.  
"Yeah…I know…"I said chewing on my nail.  
"Come on." He held his arm out and I walked over to him. He put his arm around my waist and led me out of my room and down the hall to another door. He opened it up and I looked inside.

It was his room. I stopped and froze where I was. "I can't sleep in your room," I said shaking my head.  
"You'll be fine." He said pushing me more forcefully into the room so he could close the door. He let go and went into another room. Ace apparently had his own bathroom on his room, and a few moments later emerged again in nothing but a pair of green and black basketball shorts that went just past his knees.  
I couldn't help but stare at the amazing six-pack in front of my eyes. He smirked at me again and walked over to me. He pulled me onto the bed and pulled black covers over us. He turned off the light and put draped his arm over my waist from behind me.  
"Relax." He said laughing. "Just go to sleep pinkie."  
I was so tired it didn't take long for my eyes to slip close and for me to fall asleep in his arms. Something I thought I would never have.

** Well? Opinions? Remember this relationship isn't going to last long. Blossom will be with Brick before you know it ;) And I'm sorry if the mood keeps changing I've been having a lot of mood swings lately. I adore reviews. I can take any advice I get and I just need to know that my writing doesn't completely suck. I still feel like that sometimes. I don't know If it's the depression or what by I keep thinking I suck at a lot of things now. Likes singing, drawing, and writing and these are my life so I just need the reassurance. And remember I really like talking to new people so don't be afraid to message me and talk and whatnot. I don't really know any other authors on FanFiction and it would be really cool to get to know some:D  
Hugs and kisses Mariah-who wants a pet narwhale! Someone get me one!**


End file.
